This invention describes a drive for valve drive operating control systems in motor vehicles, preferably for camshaft adjusters.
Familiar drives for valve operating control systems consist of a plurality of components, such as a drive wheel, a cover, a stator, a closing ring, a sealing ring, a rotor, and a press ring. The highly stressed parts are here made out of steel, metal alloys, or non-ferrous alloys. The production of these individual parts, as well as their assembly, is complex and expensive.
One object of the invention is to build this type of drive in a way that it can be produced and assembled inexpensively with few components.
This object is achieved in a drive pursuant to the invention.
On the invented drive, the drive wheel and at least one of the functional parts are produced in a single part from a high-resistant, non-metallic material. By the use of the high-resistant material, complicated parts can be produced inexpensively and with less energy. The number of parts is lowered, therefore decreasing not only the production costs, but also the assembly costs.
Further characteristics of the invention are described in further claims, the description, and the drawings.
With the help of some designs that are depicted in the drawings the invention is explained in more detail.